


【笛万笛】AU二十题(6-8)

by Luci_ano



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_ano/pseuds/Luci_ano





	【笛万笛】AU二十题(6-8)

6

重组家庭

 

和卢卡的第一次见面，是伊万五岁的时候，那天他的纸飞机不偏不倚就刚好飞到了卢卡脚下。卢卡还没等捡起纸飞机，伊万就奶声奶气地热情声音邀请他一起玩。纸飞机被卢卡改造后可以飞出很远的距离，两个小人也在这个下午变成了最好的朋友。卢卡说他和妈妈刚搬到这个城市，伊万说他和爸爸住在这里。伊万亲了卢卡的长睫毛，卢卡说我长大以后要娶伊万做老婆。

 

七岁那年，卢卡妈妈领着卢卡来伊万家做客，大人的无名指上多了一对戒指，伊万爸爸拉着伊万的手让他管卢卡“叫哥哥”。原来这个比自己还矮半头的人是哥哥啊。伊万觉得胃里像滑进了一块冰，他把头一扭，“他不是我哥哥，我没有哥哥”。

 

两人甚至不需要到情窦初开的年纪就确定了心意。世间情动，不过盛夏白瓷梅子汤，碎冰碰壁当啷响。少年情事，是卢卡早上洗完脸后被打湿的刘海，是演草纸上画出又擦掉的肖像，是被自行车后座上的人悄悄揽住了腰。恰到好处的合意，不明由来的心惊。外表恬静的卢卡是更主动那个，是他先写了告白的信，是他先吻上伊万的唇。伦理的弦早早崩断，家中的卧室就是他们的伊甸园。天光透过百叶窗，丝丝密密漏进来，只有两人的私密时光，恍若隔绝于世。

 

还记得世界上最藏不住的三件事吗，咳嗽，贫穷，和爱。提前回家然后看到卧室里接吻的两人的卢卡妈妈，盛怒之下光速离婚，再一次带着卢卡远走他乡。16岁，九十年代，脸书这种能扒出你史前好友的狗皮膏药软件还不存在。那时的分别是货真价实的散落天涯。

 

伊万打听过附近每一所高中，在脸书和领英被发明后上千次搜索过他的姓名，都是无功而返。时隔多年早已离开当初那个伤心小镇的他决定再做最后一次尝试。

当他在他们相遇的街角对上另一个寻觅的目光时，他知道他生命的螺纹终于找到了闭合的结尾。

 

 

7

淘宝店主A×顾客O

 

莫德里奇的三钻淘宝店生意一直不温不火，毕竟现在网上卖抑制剂啊抑制贴啊小道具啊这类东西的店铺太多了。清点着存货时，有一个买家突然联系他。

 

买家：请问这个抑制剂要怎么用啊

卢卡：敲开一支注射用水→吸到针管里→把水注入到粉针剂里→混合均匀→把溶液吸到针管里→注射

买家：等一下，你没给我寄针管啊  (╯°Д°)╯

卢卡：???? 你也没买啊，你家没有吗?

买家：我怎么知道还需要针管！

卢卡：……见鬼了，这点常识都没有吗，你tm难道是个第一次发情的智障青少年吗！

买家：……是

卢卡：……

买家：先别说这些了 ಥ_ಥ 怎么办啊我觉得自己快发情了，救命啊啊啊啊

 

(屏幕上跳出卢卡打来的视频)

卢卡：接。

 

伊万用颤抖的手按下接听键。 卢卡看到了视频那边满脸通红的稚嫩脸庞。蒙着水汽的灰绿色眼睛里是迷离的神情。小男孩紧张地舔着嘴唇，想要把手向后面探去，去不想被一个第一次见面被陌生人看到他现在的样子， 犹豫不决间，他感觉后穴里更加灼热潮湿了。卢卡隔着屏幕好像都能闻到那股信息素的味道。他咽了一口口水，佯装镇定地指挥着，“去把手洗干净，然后拿一管润滑剂，该死的，你家要是没有的话就用护发素代替”，然后在摄像头拍不到的地方偷偷解开了自己裤子的拉链。

 

…………

 

伊万在卢卡低沉的嗓音中尖叫着到达了人生中第一次发情期高潮，小卢卡却没有完全释放。伊万刚想询问怎么度过下一次热潮，视频就被卢卡匆匆挂断了。"怎么回事，吃干抹净就跑了吗"伊万有些委屈地想着，反手就给这个订单打了个差评，但却怎么也忘不了那个店主的柔顺的金发和那几声他以为没有被察觉的诱人的叹息。

 

收拾干净的伊万准备另找一家店下单一个针管，也不知道几天之后才能送到。这时门外响起了敲门声。伊万带着一身信息素的味道打开了大门，惊讶地看到门外站着的是刚才视频里那个男人。

 

“把嘴巴闭上，你下巴都要掉下来了。我按你的收货地址找来的，给你带了个注射器。不过我觉得你可能用不到这东西了。因为它能做到的，我都能。” 卢卡被扑鼻而来的杏仁牛奶味信息素呛得打了个喷嚏。

“还有，你赶紧给我把那个差评删了。”

 

 

8

狼人杀

 

狼人杀已经进行到第四轮，死了一民、女巫、预言家、猎人，还剩最后一匹深水狼。

 

第三轮起跳守卫的学霸发言强势归票最后一狼拉基蒂奇，理由是上轮发言时他坚定认为梅西是狼，还大肆赞美了梅西做狼的天赋，但是在梅西发言取得大家信任后，辣鸡就在最后投票的时候却把票上给了大家抿出的一匹真狼马塞洛。十分像一匹极力争取好人信任的深水狼。

 

已经发言完毕的伊万只能百口莫辩地张张嘴巴。

 

终于轮到后置位的魔笛发言，他胸有成竹地开口：“学霸这匹悍跳狼演技不错，我是真守卫，昨天晚上守了贝尔(小猴子惊喜+娇羞)，可惜没有成功。我知道在这个位置跳神非常可疑，先说一下我上一轮为什么没有和学霸刚正面，是因为我不确定他是挡刀的好人还是悍跳狼，他上一轮的行为确实是在找狼，也归对了我心中的一狼马塞洛(蓬蓬哭着捂脸)。但学霸昨天晚上没有吃刀这个事情让我彻底意识到他就是最后一狼。否则昨晚两神已死，狼放着一个明守卫不刀、反而去刀克里斯是什么道理。当然他歪打正着刀中的克里斯是猎人，克里斯你不发动技能是正确的选择(被表扬的克里斯一脸骄傲)。

 

你可以说狼队认为守卫会自守，于是就不想浪费一刀，随便刀了一个人，但可以第二天晚上继续刀学霸，毕竟不能两天同守一个人。况且平安夜的话，还多留一个民坑可以抗推，不然万一昨晚刀中的是民，剩下的只有两个民坑，其中皮克还是女巫sese发过的金水(皮克给了场下的sese一个wink，sese白眼)，最后这匹狼操作的难度就太大了。而且我们回想一下学霸起跳的时机，死掉的是两神两狼，可以说好人并不占优势，这时候跳神正好给了狼队选刀的目标，学霸这种水平的玩家不会做出这样的事。

 

朋友们，你们可以不信我，跟那个假守卫去出拉基蒂奇，到时候游戏没有结束，我明天晚上自守，就可以自证清白了，我们明天白天再把这个悍跳狼投出去。相信我的人可以现在就跟我投学霸，游戏这轮就能结束。我的发言完了，场上唯一真守卫归票瓦拉内“

 

一番大义凛然的发言结束之后，场上局势被瞬间扭转，学霸最终被归出局。这时上帝的声音响起：游戏结束，狼人阵营胜利。

 

众人：？？？？？？

魔笛：嘻嘻嘻，伊万我帮你赢了呢  （说着亮出了自己的村民牌）

众人：(怒)魔笛你这人怎么不尊重自己的底牌？？  你怎么能帮狼人发言？？

学霸：(嘲讽) 还是你厉害啊中场大脑  :)

魔笛：(委屈)人家…人家就是想要伊万赢嘛，最后一匹深水狼好辛苦的

伊万：谢谢宝贝❤️❤️啵啵你哦

众人：呕…魔笛你等着下一把被首刀吧


End file.
